


When The Night Comes Calling

by Megalodont



Series: Darkness&Light Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: As the Second Wizarding War rages on, a seventeen-year-old must make a choice that puts everything shew knows in danger; Taunna Lestrange, once known as Taunna Tonks, has been ripped away the man she loves and everything she ever knew. She stands on her father's command out of fear, not love. However, as Harry Potter draws closer and closer to destroying Lord Voldemort, will his sacrifices stand in the way of their love?





	

_Taunna was asleep in Gryffindor tower when she was awakened by shrieking laughter._  
_"Taunna! Come here!" It was her mother. They were going to do it._  
_Draco had let them in._  
_They were going to kill Dumbledore._  
  
_Taunna dressed quickly and ran down the stairs._  
_"Come on, you'll miss the show!" Her mother said, dragging her down the staircase._  
_"We're really doing this?"_  
_"Yes, come on!" Bellatrix implored. Taunna obeyed, following her mother, Fenrir Greyback and a few other Death eaters into the Astronomy Tower._  
_"Good evening, Bellatrix, Taunna. You haven't introduced me to your friends." Dumbledore said._  
_"Come on, Draco, Do it!" Bellatrix yelled._  
_At that precise moment, the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, Malfoy and Taunna,_  
_"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore,"'the boy doesn't seem able -"_  
_But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly._  
_"Severus ...'" For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading._  
_Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed._  
_Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there_ was _revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face._  
_"Severus ... please ..."_  
_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!'"_  
_Taunna flinched, her eyes following the headmaster as he fell, lifelessly._  
_The sounds of celebration fell away from Taunna's ears, even as her mother cast the Dark Mark above the tower, Taunna's eyes remained on the slain Dumbledore._  
_She had never thought her own silence would be so deafening. She felt strangely stricken and could only look away as her mother dragged her from the tower._  
_The yelling hit Taunna full force, causing her to flinch.  Shattering glass, smashing chandeliers and banging made her tempted to cover her ears and shut it all out._  
_The end had begun._  
  
  
  
Taunna sat up in bed, looking around Malfoy Manor nervously. Truthfully, her lack of sleep made life difficult. But her sleep was plagued by nightmares too frightening for her waking hours. She had fallen asleep after listening to Draco weeping for an hour and a half. He was not adjusting the new way of living.  
Neither was Taunna, but that arrangement was made. She dressed and made her way downstairs, listening the whispers and hissing echoing through the house. It was never, ever quiet.

 

* * *

 

To Ask Taunna, she was never sure when she stopped hoping that it was all a dream.   
It was real life and Taunna was hating it.   
Her promise to Harry, to stand by him and never turn her back on him was broken at his request.   
Taunna stared at the woman on the table.   
She was the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, but the name escaped Taunna.   
She could hear the others laughing about her cousin Nymphadora.   
She was pregnant. Taunna wasn't sure how she felt about the news. She wasn't sure how she felt about anything anymore. She just felt numb.  
Her mother was laughing, her insane and cruel chortle was not affecting the students at the table.   
"I'm hungry. " Taunna said, bored.   
"Dinner is on the way, be patient. The house elves are almost done. "Narcissa said.   
"Sissy, have them hurry. My baby is still growing. " Bellatrix drawled, brushing Taunna's midnight black hair out of her face.   
"Once we deal with the business at hand, you may eat." A slippery voice at the end of the table said. Taunna's hair stood up on the back of her neck. The Dark Lord still frightened her. He was not kind or loving, not the kind of person she'd run to for protection. She was his daughter, but he in no way, shape or form loved her. Taunna was merely Bellatrix's reward for service and a tool for his master plan, a pawn in his plot to seize control of the wizarding world. She meant nothing to Lord Voldemort, not really.  
She wasn't even allowed to use his true surname. She was a Lestrange, not a Riddle. Never a Riddle.  
  
"You look so much like your mother. " Narcissa's soft voice said behind Taunna. "Except for your eyes. You have our mother's eyes. " She continued, taking the brush from Taunna's grip. She inhaled sharply.  
"I don't know how I should take that. " Taunna said, as Narcissa began to brush her hair.   
"Your mother was very beautiful when she was young. She was proud. And she had a right to be. Beauty and cunning run in the Black family line. But fourteen years in Azkaban will do things to you. Her youth and beauty flew, and she lost her dignity too." Narcissa said.   
"She lost more than that. " Taunna snorted. Her aunt gave her a harsh look.  
"Your mother was very mature for her age. She was so...Proud to carry the Dark Lord's child. Even if he didn't care for her as she hoped he would. She thought perhaps if she bore him a child, he would, but as you well know... "She mused, gently pulling the brush through Taunna's hair.   
"What happens now?  There's so much expected of me, I don't know if I want all this responsibility. "   
"Taunna, you must understand that we're all expected to do the things you've got to. You're no worse or better off than the rest of us. You, above anyone else, know that you hold no special place in your father's heart. But you are family to me. You are my sister's child, the blood of my blood. And I will help you in any way I can." Narcissa set the brush on the table and kissed Taunna's forehead. "Goodnight, dear."  
"Good night. "


End file.
